<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piece of Cake by Ripki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104736">Piece of Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripki/pseuds/Ripki'>Ripki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Team Trope Collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens Made Them Do It, Anakin adores Obi-Wan, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Cake, Endearments, Enthusiastic Consent, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fake Marriage, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Angst, Oaths &amp; Vows, Smut, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, banter as flirting, but not really, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripki/pseuds/Ripki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“Ooh,” the Utookans chorused, evidently in agreement that Anakin was the prettiest of pretties to ever enter into the holy Union. “Most desirable!” Then Anakin’s wedding party succumbed to giggles and winks. Anakin felt himself blush.</em> </p><p>A swamp ceremony, snarky bantering and, most importantly, <em>cake</em>. Because every wedding, however fake and weird, needs cake.</p><p>Trope: aliens made them do it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Team Trope Collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sir Jedi General, you will make such a beautiful mate!”</p>
<p>The Utookan’s round turquoise eyes were saucer-sized from giddy excitement. Their webbed hand shook as they carefully placed a wreath of sagging, foul-smelling plants on Anakin’s head. One of the slimy leaves flopped down on his face, and Anakin wanted to hurl. His wretchedness was not only due to the botanical nightmare he was currently trying to balance on his head, but because the whole situation was so completely ridiculous it made him want to weep – or Force crush something.</p>
<p>“<em>Ooh</em>,” the rest of the Utookans chorused, evidently in agreement that Anakin was the prettiest of pretties to ever enter into the holy Union. “Most desirable!” Then Anakin’s wedding party succumbed to giggles and winks. Anakin felt himself blush.</p>
<p>One of them, the tall one – whose name Anakin had heard once and then promptly forgotten after hearing he was to be wed – patted Anakin’s shoulder in apparent effort to comfort him. “Do not worry, Sir Jedi General. The Koltgashur will bless your Union plentifully this night.”</p>
<p>“<em>Great</em>,” Anakin managed to croak, reminding himself again that it would be highly offensive to just leg it out of there. Apparently, it was quite impossible to do anything on the planet without the Koltgashur’s blessing – who had turned out to be the spirit of the Destined Union or Marriage of True Minds or something nearly untranslatable nonsense. Of all the possible indignities he had suffered for a mission, this one certainly took the cake. And not just because reportedly there would be cake after the ceremony.</p>
<p>Force, it had better be a magnificent, delicious cake.</p>
<p>Perhaps finally noticing Anakin’s not-so-furtive glances at the exits – from the balcony he could easily jump to the plaza, reach their ship in mere minutes – the Utookans stopped fiddling with Anakin’s hair and clothes, herding him out of the room. The journey by speeder – Anakin did not get to drive, what a shocker – to the ancient site of the holy Union – meaning a swampy pool – was regrettably short. Really, they could not take the long way, show him the sights as Anakin requested? <em>Rude. </em></p>
<p>All too soon Anakin found himself standing in shallow, murky water, watching as Obi-Wan waded knee-deep towards him, the <em>oohs</em> and <em>ahs</em> of the Utookans accompanying his every step. Anakin was somewhat cheered by Obi-Wan’s miserable expression, by the fact that his former Master looked hilariously absurd in his immaculate Jedi robes, with a nest of half-dead leaves heaped upon his groomed hair.</p>
<p>Good, Obi-Wan had earned himself plenty of suffering for somehow managing to persuade Anakin to participate in the whole charade. What was it again his Master had claimed? Oh yeah –</p>
<p>
  <em>There is no harm in it, Anakin, it is just a symbolic ceremony. It’s not legally binding in the Republic, Anakin, and it can only mean what meaning we ourselves give it. It will make matters infinitely easier with the Utookans, Anakin. After all, it is just a small thing, we have certainly done much weirder things before. </em>
</p>
<p>That last point Anakin vehemently disagreed with. He had definitely <em>not</em> done anything weirder than joined his former Master in a holy Union/Marriage blessed by a swamp spirit on a this-place-is-so-remote-and-insignificant-no-one-even-knows-it-exists planet. It was somewhat concerning that Obi-Wan did not agree, which raised the question: just <em>what</em> was the crazier thing Anakin’s Master had done? Had he wedded – or Force forbid bedded – Mace Windu?</p>
<p>“I hate you,” Anakin said under his breath as Obi-Wan finally stood beside him. They were both wearing matching polite, if somewhat rigid expressions, facing the Utookan elder. Apparently, the spirit didn’t even deign to show up, but worked through proxy. </p>
<p>“I know, my dear,” Obi-Wan muttered, shoulders stiff. Anakin could not rouse any sympathy – quite the opposite. It would serve his Master right to have the wedding jitters.</p>
<p>The elder started to intone the sacred words, spouting the first blessing in a low, monotone voice. Anakin tried to follow the speech, he really did, but after the third blessing – more of the same really, something about true minds and tempests and ever-fixed marks – he couldn’t quite resist the temptation to whisper, “You look utterly ridiculous.”</p>
<p>The corners of Obi-Wan’s mouth twitched slightly. “Why, thank you. Your compliments are always so sweet.”</p>
<p>Anakin had a great comeback ready, but just then the elder finished speaking. It was now their turn. And as the younger party, Anakin got to say his vow first. How fantastic.</p>
<p>Just like he had been instructed, Anakin placed the palm of his left hand against Obi-Wan’s heart, his own heart already thudding double-speed. His Master’s gaze met his, bright and warm. And see, Anakin was not in fact an idiot, he had actually planned in advance what he would say, but somehow all that came out from his stupid mouth was, “Um, well…I and you…I mean us together, uh that is, yeah…”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s lips curved into a smile, eyebrows lifting in clear challenge.</p>
<p>
  <em>That son of a barve. </em>
</p>
<p>“I vow to always spring the traps with you,” Anakin declared, grinning. “I vow to always fly us out of the tight spots, and I vow to always save you when your horrible plans go inevitably awry.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s expression softened, and Anakin took a deep breath, continuing, “I vow to keep my blade always between you and any enemies, and I vow to keep listening to you, even if I don’t always agree. I vow to be your friend, always.”</p>
<p>There were many words he could have said; some of them he had kept so long a secret in his heart. And yet he did not have to, for the Force sang between them, a harmonious gentle note of joy, encompassing the two of them in a warm embrace.  </p>
<p>The Utookan elder made a curious guttural noise, and Anakin’s attention snapped back to his surroundings, to the slimy water against his legs, to the keen audience watching from the shore. He hastened to say the final words, “This all I vow under the eyes of the Koltgashur.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan cleared his throat. It was his turn. Anakin thought his Master’s cheeks looked a little flushed. Gently, Obi-Wan rested his palm against Anakin’s heart.</p>
<p>“I vow to continue to protect and guide you. I vow to always be there, when you need me. I vow to give you my words and my silence, my sword and my shield. I vow…I vow to be your friend, always. This all I vow under the eyes of the Koltgashur.”</p>
<p>Then Anakin and Obi-Wan took the wreaths from their heads, laying them down in the water.</p>
<p>“Now, you are <em>one</em>,” the elder announced simply, and just like that the ceremony was over. The Utookan spectators erupted into wild cheers; Obi-Wan shot him an abashed, lopsided grin; Anakin felt curiously faint. He must have been hungrier than he had thought.</p>
<p>&lt;)</p>
<p>At least the wedding reception was not in the swamp, but in a colourfully decorated hall near their lodgings. It would be a blessedly short stagger back to their room, after Anakin had gotten himself blindingly drunk. The quicker the whole thing could be forgotten, the better.</p>
<p>Except the Utookans didn’t have any alcohol, which Anakin really should have seen coming after the spectacular way the day had so far gone. Apparently, it was a completely foreign concept in their culture, <em>how very fascinating</em>, Obi-Wan explained, voice a little strained and expression carefully blank as they watched the natives boogie to a garbled screeching that passed for music (if one were deaf).</p>
<p>What was a truly nice surprise was that they could leave the party early – in fact, they were very adamantly urged to do so. Less pleasant was the reason for it: they were expected to <em>seal </em>their Union, start the honeymoon so to speak, if the cavalcade of knowing winks and giggles were anything to go by. Anakin, however, didn’t even care about the suggestive remarks and looks anymore, he just wanted the nightmare to end. But first, he wanted that cake. He had earned it dammit.</p>
<p>“Where’s the cake?” Anakin demanded, trying to see over the tall Utookans, whose heads were swinging to and fro with the music, like a giant green wave. It was making him seasick.  </p>
<p>“Come, darling husband.” Obi-Wan’s fingers touched the small of Anakin’s back, steering him to the other side of the hall.</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that.”</p>
<p>“Which one? Darling or husband?”</p>
<p>“Both,” Anakin grumbled, but he perked up as they neared the long tables laden with – what Anakin at least assumed and so very fervently hoped was – food.</p>
<p>“Well, one of them at least is true enough.”</p>
<p>Anakin had no great comeback for that line, and anyway, the sight of the cake was enough to momentarily rob him of any speech. It was enormous and lime green, topped with a thick swirl of pink that looked like cream.</p>
<p>“Cake, Sir Jedi Generals?” The waiter asked eagerly, their mouth stretching into a wide, happy smile. Obi-Wan took one look at Anakin and then at the tittering flock of Utookans staring at them and said, “We’ll take a piece to go.”</p>
<p>Anakin could have kissed him. But, not really. Because. You know. They weren’t actually married. Or even together. Not that he had ever thought about that at all.</p>
<p>“Thank y –” The moment Obi-Wan got the box containing their huge piece of cake, Anakin grabbed his Master’s sleeve and dragged Obi-Wan with him as he ducked out of the hall as quickly as possible, leaving the Utookans cheering and waving after them merrily. </p>
<p>&lt;)</p>
<p>The first thing Anakin did, when he closed the door of their room behind him, was sigh in relief. Loudly. Just so Obi-Wan realized that Anakin had still not forgiven him for going along with the Utookans’ insane union/marriage idea. <em>Let’s play along, Anakin</em>, he had said.<em> There’s no harm in it, Anakin.</em></p>
<p>What a truly, spectacularly stupid plan – even in the history of all of their stupid plans.</p>
<p>The second thing Anakin did, was to yank off his wet boots and trousers, but then his upper body was overdressed compared to his lower half, and that was just silly, so Anakin removed his clothes until he was only in his undershirt and shorts. He plumped himself down on the massive, thick, marvellously soft cushion.</p>
<p>Flipping the box open, he stared at the cake. It really was <em>very</em> lime green. Accompanying the slice was one fork-like utensil. Just in case Obi-Wan had not interpreted Anakin’s sigh correctly, he pointed out, “This plan was so stupid.” </p>
<p>Having also stripped down to his underclothes, Obi-Wan, the karking Hutt-spawn, sat down next to Anakin and seized the only utensil, before Anakin could snatch it for his own use.</p>
<p>“I think it went smashingly. One might even say it was…<em>a piece of cake</em>.”</p>
<p>“I worry for you Master – just how many times must you have been hit on the head, to think that terrible pun is in any shape or form funny?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan did not answer. He was tasting the cake gingerly, then licking the utensil clean. <em>Then</em> he had the gall to go for seconds, scooping a much heftier piece.</p>
<p>“Hey! I still haven’t got any!” Anakin protested, ready for an all-out war, if need be. Luckily his Master knew how to keep the peace and relinquished the utensil to him with minimal grumbling. Anakin ignored Obi-Wan’s aggressive eye-rolling and promptly shoved the small lime-pink heap, now in imminent danger of sliding from its perch on top of the utensil, into his mouth.</p>
<p><em>Oh</em>, it <em>was</em> delicious. Who would have thought that the Utookans were such talented bakers?</p>
<p>“Great cake!”</p>
<p>“Mmm…surprising, I know.” Obi-Wan appropriated the utensil sneakily back, when Anakin was too busy enjoying his third mouthful, ecstatic from the way the sugary sweetness just melted on his tongue.</p>
<p><em>Now that</em> was a cake almost worth for getting married in a weird swamp ceremony.</p>
<p>They hadn’t eaten since that morning’s significantly less tasty breakfast, and for the next several minutes they passed the utensil between them, gobbling up their wedding cake. The box was soon more than half-empty.</p>
<p>Sighing in satisfaction, Anakin flopped onto his back. He was feeling so plump and happy he couldn’t eat another morsel. “You know Master, I think your vows were lacking. Maybe you are losing your touch as a great orator.”</p>
<p>“Really? Interesting. Care to elaborate?”</p>
<p>“Well, for example there was a truly distressing lack of vowing to keep me well-fed and caffeinated. Those are important.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan ducked his head, putting the box a safe distance away from the cushion, but not before Anakin got a good glimpse of the smirk that spread across his face. “I concede, I was horribly remiss in that. Well, I vow to always get you cake. How’s that?”</p>
<p>“Perfect,” Anakin purred. “Of course, there were other pretty significant things missing too.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“Like fulfilling my other needs…”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan turned to face Anakin fully; he leaned closer, strong arms coming to bracket Anakin. “And what would those be?”</p>
<p>Anakin swallowed hard. Obi-Wan was looking at him very, <em>very </em>intently. “Kis…kisses.”</p>
<p>That was funny, right? The words could be taken as an amusing joke. If Obi-Wan didn’t – it didn’t need to be anything other than –  </p>
<p>The seconds that passed in silence were excruciatingly long. Obi-Wan looked thoughtful, mouth drawn into a serious line. “I see. Just to be perfectly clear, how many kisses would that be per day?”</p>
<p>“Hard to say,” Anakin parried hoarsely. Then, more boldly, “Every time I want. And – every time <em>you</em> want.”</p>
<p>“That certainly clarified things.” Obi-Wan’s eyes twinkled with mischief. He leaned closer, until Anakin could feel his breath on his face. “Alright, my dear. I vow…I vow to kiss you every time you want…and every time <em>I</em> want.”</p>
<p>Then Obi-Wan finally pressed his lips against Anakin’s, and closed the gap between their bodies.  </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yeah, this is just pure smut.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan tasted sweet. He tasted of sugary lime green cake and creamy pink toppings, but mostly, he tasted of something Anakin had not been able to imagine, however many times he had conjured the act in the secret recesses of his mind. Now tasting it, he thought, <em>of course</em>. <em>This</em> is what kissing Obi-Wan was like. The reality was far better than any dream ever could be.</p><p>Sweet. Steady. Exhilarating. Passionate. Comfortable. Home. <em>Obi-Wan</em>.</p><p>Anakin could not help but moan into the kiss. Obi-Wan took his mouth slow, with leisured patience, enjoying the exploration. Dazed, Anakin tried to response in kind, but he felt clumsy, always one step behind. He could only gasp in surprise, when Obi-Wan dipped to taste Anakin’s neck, grazing it with his teeth, and Anakin genuinely thought he would lose his mind with how <em>good</em> it all was. He whined, fingers scrabbling for Obi-Wan’s hair; his Master mouthed something incoherent against Anakin’s skin and then returned to suck on his lips, ravenous. Anakin kissed back enthusiastically, licking into Obi-Wan’s mouth with a fervour he usually only applied to flying or fighting.</p><p>Eyes sliding half shut, Anakin quivered from his toes to the crown of his head. Flush against one another, Obi-Wan was <em>everywhere</em>, and Anakin was already throbbing and hard, so kriffing ready for more. Obi-Wan’s cock had also risen to glorious attention; Anakin could feel the firm, solid length of it pressing maddeningly against him.</p><p>
  <em>Oh sweet Force and all the merciful gods and even the blasted Koltgashur.</em>
</p><p>His Master left a heated line of lingering kisses on Anakin’s cheekbone, jaw, each corner of his mouth. Then he raised his head just enough that he could lock eyes with Anakin.  </p><p>“I have something important to tell you,” Obi-Wan murmured hoarsely. The seriousness of his expression was a bit marred by his flushed cheeks, by his reddened, kiss-plumb lips.</p><p>Anakin’s heart sped up like an illegal speeder trying to evade Coruscant Traffic Control. “What?”</p><p>“You…you still have a part of a dead plant stuck in your hair.”</p><p>“<em>What!</em>” Anakin shrieked, hands flying to his head, trying to frantically comb through the strands for the offending slimy leaf. “You’ve known about it this whole time, haven’t you?”</p><p>“I’m sorry darling,” Obi-Wan guffawed, not sounding <em>at all</em> sorry. “But you looked so endearing.” He tugged Anakin’s hands away, then with gentle fingers smoothed the side of Anakin’s head, plucking something from behind his ear. Obi-Wan showed him a small, mossy, half-shrivelled thing that was probably infested by disease laden parasites, which had had ample time to burrow into Anakin’s hair and lay down their tiny eggs. It would be all Obi-Wan’s fault, when Anakin died of some incurable alien malady. Who would he kiss then? Not Anakin, that was for sure.</p><p>Anakin was not hesitant to tell him so, making Obi-Wan’s shoulders shake with mirth. “Well, that would be a real <em>tragedy</em>.”</p><p>“You, <em>you</em>…” Words failing him, Anakin launched himself at his Master, who uttered a soft <em>oomph</em> as the breath was knocked out of him. They rolled around, growling and huffing, all sharp elbows and grasping hands, knees dangerously close to delicate parts of male anatomy. The cushion’s sinking softness impeded the wrestling match, preventing either of them from getting the upper hand, until Anakin shoved his leg mercilessly between Obi-Wan’s, yanked at his hair, and managed to end up on top.</p><p>“You’ll pay for that,” he panted gleefully, rubbing his thigh against Obi-Wan’s hard prick.</p><p>“Oh, do tell – how do you suggest I’ll do it?” Obi-Wan’s hands settled on Anakin’s hips, a steadying, grounding touch that still burned Anakin to the core. “What would please you the most?”</p><p>Anakin’s mind went blank, thoughts short-circuiting with the overload of heady images and long-repressed desires, the rush of all he wanted. He wanted <em>everything</em>.</p><p>“I – I want – I…” Overwhelmed, Anakin struggled to put into words even the basic need that thrummed inside his skin. He just wanted <em>closer</em>; he always wanted to be closer to his Master. Frustrated with himself, Anakin turned his face away, but immediately insistent fingers cupped his jaw, guided his eyes to meet Obi-Wan’s.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s gaze had softened; gently, his thumb traced the lines of Anakin’s cheekbone. “It’s alright, there’s no hurry. You can take all the time you need.”</p><p>“But I have already waited forever,” Anakin blurted out, and promptly turned pink from embarrassment. He hadn’t exactly meant to confess just how long he had pathetically had the hots for his Master.</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” Obi-Wan agreed, the roughness of that one word making Anakin shiver. There was an undertone of tension – <em>of danger</em> – in the air, not unlike in combat, where Obi-Wan met his adversaries with lethal intent. Many times, Anakin had almost wished to be on the opposing side of the battlefield, just to be on the receiving end of that singular focus. Sparring, although obviously not as deadly, had often been as intense, making the training both exhilarating and torturous.</p><p>“I mean –” Obi-Wan paused, and Anakin was thrilled to see that his well-spoken Master had also trouble articulating his thoughts, that Obi-Wan was clearly trying to wrestle his feelings back under control, that Anakin was not the only one that was out of his depth with want and need. “I mean that you – that <em>we</em> have time to – to wait. And you don’t need to do anything you don’t want.”</p><p>“I want to do everything,” Anakin admitted, ghosting his lips over Obi-Wan’s soft mouth, laying barely-there kisses on his rugged cheeks and his bearded chin, on the proud slope of his nose and his high brow, on the crinkled corners of his eyes, everywhere he could reach. “I want to do it <em>now</em>.”</p><p>“Dearheart, if it somehow hasn’t already been blatantly obvious –” Obi-Wan raised his hips slightly, lining his erection with Anakin’s “– you can do whatever you kriffing like.”</p><p>Emboldened, Anakin nuzzled down Obi-Wan’s throat until he found that perfect spot; most of the time covered by a tunic, even the smallest flash of Obi-Wan’s collarbone was enough to drive him to distraction. Pulling the collar of his Master’s undershirt aside, Anakin could finally truly commit to memorizing everything about that spot, the taste and shape and feel of it. Obi-Wan groaned loudly as Anakin reverently nipped and sucked at his collarbone, mindlessly grinding himself against Obi-Wan.</p><p>Anakin lost himself for a while – he couldn’t really say how long he spent worshipping the joint of Obi-Wan’s neck and shoulder, drawing forth a bruise that days after would still be there, a testament of all that had happened. When he raised his gaze, Obi-Wan was flushed and panting and <em>wrecked</em>. Something deep inside Anakin preened in satisfaction.</p><p>Their eyes met.</p><p>“You ruin me so good,” Obi-Wan breathed.</p><p>“<em>Oh gods</em>.” Anakin wanted, <em>needed</em> to be closer – he twisted and squirmed, frantically trying to pull his shirt off, and Obi-Wan clearly agreed that the less clothes there was between them the better, for he too was yanking at Anakin’s shirt, until they finally managed to get the blasted garment off. Anakin got to work immediately on his shorts, shimmying out of them, and then he was naked and Obi-Wan was <em>not</em>, and that was hardly fair.</p><p>It took even less time for him to divest Obi-Wan of his clothes.</p><p>Completely skin to skin, Anakin struggled to breathe. He couldn’t believe that it was finally happening – that what he had thought to be an unattainable dream, evermore an unfulfilled wish, a permanent ache in his heart – that he could be so wanted, so loved –</p><p>“Hey.” Obi-Wan’s palms cradled his face, warm fingers caressing his cheeks. “Are you with me?”</p><p>“<em>Always</em>.” That answer didn’t need pondering, never had.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s smile was the brightest thing Anakin had ever seen, and he would have gladly basked in it as long as he could, but then Obi-Wan was kissing him, and that was another one of Anakin’s favourite things, so it all worked out.</p><p>They ended up lying on their side, bestowing each other heated kisses in a tangled embrace. Anakin’s prick, rubbing ineffectively against Obi-Wan’s own hard length, radiated a sweet, teasing pressure; when Obi-Wan snaked his hand between them and curled a tight fist around Anakin’s cock, the pleasure suddenly skyrocketed. Already on edge for so long, it only took a couple of firm pulls for Anakin to spill against his Master’s stomach, shuddering and uttering a litany of undignified noises against Obi-Wan’s ear.</p><p>Breath unsteady, heart still hammering, Anakin rested his forehead on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, the sparks of momentary satisfaction turning fast into embarrassment and disappointment. All of it was over far too soon, he had wanted –</p><p>“I’m not through with you yet,” Obi-Wan chuckled, voice husky and deep, getting Anakin’s spent prick to twitch anew with interest.</p><p>He rolled Anakin onto his back, and then crouched over him, hungry gaze roaming over Anakin’s body. Obi-Wan’s eyes fixed appreciatively on Anakin’s cock; Anakin’s lips parted in surprise, a small whimper escaping his mouth, when Obi-Wan swooped down and licked his prick from the root to the tip.</p><p>“Too sensitive?”</p><p>Anakin was too stunned to answer, instead he grabbed at Obi-Wan’s shoulder, to push him away or to draw him closer, he didn’t really know.</p><p>“Alright, darling.” And then Obi-Wan unceremoniously took hold of his own rigid cock, thumbing the swollen head, starting to slowly stroke himself under Anakin’s awed, shocked stare. Obi-Wan’s breathing was growing more ragged with each pull, his pupils blown wide, and Anakin needed –</p><p>“That’s, ah, that’s –” <em>indecent, mesmerising, hot</em> – “let me, let me...” Finally getting some of his wits back, Anakin patted Obi-Wan’s hands away, greedily enfolding the hard length with his own fingers. Force, it was perfect. Long and thick and warm and <em>Obi-Wan’s</em>. Anakin wanted it desperately, in all the ways there was to have it. He squeezed and stroked it, soon finding a rhythm that made Obi-Wan tremble violently.</p><p>“Just – <em>uh</em> – just like that, <em>oh</em> –” Obi-Wan shook and spilled his come across Anakin’s skin, making him hum in contentment.</p><p>His Master slumped half-over Anakin, giving a throaty laugh, and giddy with a sudden rush of happiness, Anakin joined in the laughter. No doubt they looked utterly ridiculous, their bodies in a messy, sweaty tangle. Lazily, Anakin let his hands roam across Obi-Wan’s shoulder blades, kissing sloppily at anything he could reach; the side of Obi-Wan’s face, his mussed hair, the slope of his ear.</p><p>He couldn’t <em>not </em>touch, nor, it turned out, could Obi-Wan keep his hands and mouth off Anakin. Soon they had stoked the fires of passion back to a full blaze, the ardour between them flaming brighter. The need was again swelling rapidly inside Anakin’s skin, driving him to pant his wish into Obi-Wan’s ear. The words made his Master shiver, tore a ragged <em>yes</em> from his throat.</p><p>Not wasting any time, Obi-Wan raised and parted Anakin’s knees, settling himself between them. Anakin could only swear incoherently, brain in complete overdrive, when Obi-Wan, with a dangerous glint in his eyes, rubbed his fingers along Anakin’s stomach, coating his fingers in a mix of their come. Then – <em>oh Force oh gods oh – </em></p><p>“<em>Obi-Wan</em>…”</p><p>Anakin felt he would fly out of his own skin as Obi-Wan traced the rim of Anakin’s hole, first slicking it with come and then carefully pushing his finger inside Anakin. Soon he was sliding a second finger alongside the first, stretching Anakin open with small, cautious movements. It was a slow, unbearable, <em>amazing</em> torture, and Anakin, whose prick was hard again, had to turn his face away from Obi-Wan’s concentrated, intent expression, so as not to orgasm right then and there.</p><p>Somewhere along the way Obi-Wan magicked a packet of bacta salve from somewhere – really, Anakin couldn’t have cared less about the particulars, even if it involved frivolous use of the Force – and then Obi-Wan was rubbing the wet substance inside him, twisting and curling his fingers <em>just so</em> to drive Anakin completely out of his mind.</p><p>And that was <em>before</em> Obi-Wan started to babble as he continued to stretch Anakin open, voice strained and sounding so kriffing <em>pleased</em>, a litany of “you look so good…you look so perfect like this…I am going to make you feel so good, I promise…”, and Anakin was so done, so needy for Obi-Wan’s cock.</p><p>He lifted his gaze and saw that his Master was also more than ready, his prick hard and big and – it bears repeating – <em>perfect</em>. Thank all the stars, Obi-Wan seemed to agree that enough was enough, and he withdrew his fingers from Anakin, looking at him in wonder, like Anakin was something marvellous.</p><p>“Can you turn around darling?”</p><p>Anakin scrambled to obey, anticipation making him light-headed. Shamelessly, he propped himself on his elbows and knees, raising his ass to the air. Obi-Wan bent over him, peppering his spine with small kisses. Anakin was already panting, when Obi-Wan spread him open with his hands and angled his prick to Anakin’s hole, pressing slowly inside.</p><p>It was – it was – exquisite.</p><p>The way the thick cock slid deeper into him, it burned and ached, but in a good way, and soon it turned even <em>better</em>, and then Obi-Wan was buried in the hilt <em>in</em> Anakin, and they both breathed heavily, overwhelmed.</p><p>“Oh Force – you feel…oh…<em>Anakin</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah, you…<em>ah</em>!”</p><p>Obi-Wan made a little thrust, and then another, the motion sending a delicious tingle all over Anakin. He started to rock gently, rhythm steady and slow, and Anakin enjoyed the feeling of fullness, quickly getting used to the way his body was filled and stretched. Obi-Wan was holding Anakin’s hips steady, each shove inside just a little bit harder, and Anakin’s blissful daze was soon edging on a consuming need for more.</p><p>“That’s it, you are doing so good, tell me if it’s too much, if you want to stop –”</p><p>Stop? If Obi-Wan stopped, Anakin would strangle him with his own two hands. He decided he was done waiting. He pushed himself back into Obi-Wan, growling, “Come on, <em>give it to me</em>.”</p><p>Obi-Wan drew him tight against his chest, his cock sliding deeper in the process, making them both groan in unison. Anakin’s hole clenched around the throbbing, swollen length, drawing a sharp jolt of pleasure. Obi-Wan pulled away, then surged forward, setting a harder, faster tempo that made Anakin’s knees tremble. One particularly rough thrust jolted Anakin’s prostate, made him wail in mindless pleasure.</p><p>“Yes – <em>please</em> – do it – I <em>need</em> it.”</p><p>“You can have it, love…you can have anything you want,” Obi-Wan promised, breath hitching, slamming his hips furiously against Anakin, pressing deeper.</p><p>“I want –” <em>I want you, only you, always you, you, you,</em> Anakin thought, desperate.</p><p>“Yes, yes, <em>yes</em> –” Obi-Wan repeated brokenly, stuffing his cock into Anakin, right against that spot, and the pleasure, the ache, all of it was so good, more than good, it was everything, it was the fire beneath Obi-Wan’s skin, it was the thud of his heart against Anakin’s back, it was the squeeze of his hands on Anakin’s hips, it was the Force between them, affirming, <em>yes, you have me</em>.</p><p>They were intertwined, inseparable, <em>one</em>.</p><p><em>I vow</em>, Anakin struggled to say, but no words came out, only breathless moans. <em>I vow to be yours, always</em>.</p><p>Obi-Wan groaned and shoved his cock ruthlessly deeper still, and then his arm twined around Anakin, hand gripping Anakin’s prick, and he was <em>so close</em> and it was <em>too much</em> –</p><p>Anakin flew out of his skin and burst through stars with the frenzied beat of his heart and the rush of his blood, the pleasure like a comet, blazing bright through the dark with sheer joy.</p><p>He came to just in time to feel how Obi-Wan’s frantic thrusts stuttered and then stilled, how he let loose a low, keening cry, the warmth of his release filling Anakin.</p><p>Boneless and languid, Anakin lay on the cushion, blanketed by Obi-Wan, feeling how his Master drew deep breaths, feeling him still inside.</p><p>“You alright?” Obi-Wan’s voice rumbled against the back of Anakin’s neck, the words ending in a fond kiss.</p><p>Anakin hummed in affirmative, reaching a hand to pat at Obi-Wan’s arm, but hitting his ribs instead.</p><p>He couldn’t wait to do it – and a lot more besides – all over again.</p><p>&lt;)</p><p>Anakin woke with a start, when the far-too-bright morning sun <em>pierced </em>his brain, making his head throb. Bleary eyed, throat raw, limbs aching, it took a moment or two for Anakin to remember just what had happened after the swamp ceremony.</p><p>He and Obi-Wan had truly sealed their Union. Enthusiastically and repeatedly.</p><p>“Ugh,” Anakin huffed intelligently, rolling himself to the other side, away from the karking sun. He ended up facing Obi-Wan, his nose almost poking his Master’s cheek.</p><p>Obi-Wan was awake, gazing at Anakin with an inscrutable expression. “That was some cake.”</p><p>“Do you think…that there was something in it – that it…” Fear started to creep among the joyous beat of Anakin’s heart, seeking to poison the memory of last night.</p><p>“Hmm…who knows? Either way, it doesn’t really matter, does it?” Obi-Wan mused, sounding oddly calm considering that they were lying closely together, naked and filthy from a night of vigorous kriffing.</p><p>“It doesn’t?”</p><p>“No. I think we both know that it would have happened regardless. At least I hope so. Am I wrong?” With that last question, threads of hesitancy slipped into Obi-Wan’s voice and Anakin couldn’t bear it, couldn’t for one moment longer let his Master believe that he wasn’t wanted, <em>needed</em> like Anakin needed air to breathe.</p><p>“You are right,” he whispered, kissing Obi-Wan’s cheek. Once he had started, it was easy to cover Obi-Wan’s lips with his own, to kiss him long and deep. It took real effort to wrench his mouth away to say, “I can even concede that the plan wasn’t so stupid after all – but don’t let that go into your head.”</p><p>“High praise indeed.” Obi-Wan’s hand was caressing Anakin’s side and back, coming to fondle his ass, pulling him flush with Obi-Wan. It was just as exiting as before, all that hard, lean muscle against Anakin’s skin, the teasing touches igniting his blood.</p><p>“So…we have a few hours until the negotiations with the Utookans are scheduled to start,” Obi-Wan murmured, talented fingers sliding tantalizingly close to where Anakin <em>really </em>wanted them.</p><p>“Surely we can do better than a couple of hours…I think the Utookans will happily agree to postpone the meeting.”</p><p>“And why is that?”</p><p>“Because we need a <em>proper</em> honeymoon,” Anakin exhaled jubilantly, already flushed and horny, so tremendously happy.</p><p>“That sounds very reasonable.” Obi-Wan grinned, grey-blue eyes luminous. “You can let the Utookans know we want to be absolutely sure we have duly and precisely sealed our Union in the eyes of the Koltgashur, while I…I’ll get us more of that cake, <em>my dear husband</em>.”</p><p>Sometimes, Anakin could admit that once in a while Obi-Wan’s plans were not merely not-so-stupid, but pure genius. For Anakin could not have predicted – or believed – that being fake married in a weird swamp ceremony would be the best thing that ever happened to them, but somehow Obi-Wan had.</p><p>And if it wasn’t already abundantly clear, it was not just because of the blasted cake.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was so anxious starting to write this scene, I have never written smut this long and detailed. I thought I would be terrible at it, but I have to admit, at least I had fun :D I hope it was as fun to read as it was to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>